Emberstars Doubt
by XxSilverStarDustxX
Summary: Its been many happy moons since Emberstar became clan leader but now with the retirement of one of the best warriors she begins to doubt herself, what will she do now Will this young beautiful she-cat compleately break down under the pressure of her Clan?
1. Chapter 1

ALLEGIANCES:

CrystalClan:

Leader:

Emberstar- black she-cat with dark amber eyes almost red.

Deputy:

Spottedfeather- white she-cat with ginger patches and green eyes. Apprentice: Bluepaw

Medicine Cat: 

Songflight- toriteshell tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Warriors: (Toms and she-cats without kits)

Darkfang- black tom with amber eyes.

Mossflower- soild white she-cat with blue eyes, but toriteshell paws and face. Apprentice: Morningpaw

Squrrielfang- toriteshell she-cat with sandy-golden face and amber eyes

Mistystream- light gray she-cat with ice blue eyes.

Mouseflower- black and gray she-cat with green eyes.

Cloudfoot- white tom with gray tabby markings and yellow eyes. Apprentice: Wolfpaw

Runningpelt- toriteshell she-kit with blue eyes. Apprentice: Jaypaw

Blackfur- black tom with yellow eyes

Jaguarclaw- spotted golden tabby she- cat with green eyes. Apprentice: Twilightpaw

Moonwing- silver and white she-kit with blue eyes.

Lionflight- golden brown tabby she-kit with yellow eyes

Apprentices: (More then six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Twilightpaw- golden she-cat with white stripes, and blue eyes.

Bluepaw-blue-gray tom with green eyes and black paws

Morningpaw-golden tabby she-kit with gray eyes and white stripes

Wolfpaw-Light gray tom with a darker belly and blue eyes

Jaypaw-white tom with red eyes.

Queens: (She-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Featherstorm- dapple she-cat with amber eyes. (Mother of Cloudfoots kits: Patchkit; toriteshell and ginger tom with green eyes, Hollykit; silver she-kit with purple eyes, & Speckalkit; white she-kit with toriteshell pathes on her head, and side, and dark yellow eyes. )

Elders: (Former warriors and queens, now retired.)

Fernleaf- toritishell she-cat with blue eyes.

Snowflower- soild white long haired she-cat with green eyes.

Darkfang- black tom with amber eyes.

Juniperwing- white tom with orange rings around his tail with pale blue eyes.

Jaggedtalon- black and gray tom with green eyes, with a twisted front claw on his right paw.

MoonClan:

Leader:

Goldenstar: Golden she-cat with amber eyes. (Kit)

Deputy:

Redfang: Red tabby tom with yellow eyes. (Fang)

Medicine Cat: 

Sandpool: Pale golden long haired she-cat with green eyes. (Flutter)

Warriors: (Toms and she-cats without kits)

Tigerwhisker: long haired sandy brown tom with yellow eyes. (Silent) Apprentice: Daggerpaw (Thunder)

Featherfoot: pink tabby she-cat with blue eyes (Rose)

Nightfeather: long haired black tom with a gray muzzel and under belly and green eyes. (Midnight)

Stormfeather: blue she-cat with silver tabby markings with ice blue eyes. (Storm)

Yellowclaw: Yellow tom with amber eyes, and white and black paws. (Lightning) Apprentice: Darkpaw (Sasha)

Hawktalon: molted brown tom with light brown paws and green eyes. (Talon)

Apprentices: (More then six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Darkpaw: black and cream colored she-cat with blue eyes. (Sasha)

Daggerpaw: golden tabby tom with black belly and paws with amber eyes. (Thuder)

Twilightpaw: golden she-cat with white stripes, and blue eyes. (Same reason as Juniperwing, Mistystream, & Jaggedtalon)

Queens: (She-cats expecting or nursing kits)

None

Elders: (Former warriors and queens, now retired.)

None

OceanClan:

Leader:

Grazestar: sandy brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Deputy:

Riverheart: blue-gray she-cat with bright blue eyes and silver paws.

Medicine Cat:

Shellpelt: cream colored she-cat with pink patches and green eyes.

Warriors: (Toms and she-cats without kits)

Dapplefoot: dapple tom with yellow eyes. Apprentice: Whiskerpaw

Snakeclaw: black and gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Sweetflower: pink she-cat with green eyes.

Nightbreeze: gray and white tabby tom with a black face and paws and amber eyes.

Brackenstripe: golden brown and silver tom with yellow eyes. Apprentice: Bloompaw

Grassfur: molted brown tom with green eyes.

Apprentices: (Kits who are six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Bloompaw: red tabby she-cat with pink tabby markings and pink eyes.

Whiskerpaw: white tom with green eyes and black tips on his ears.

Queens: (She-cats nurseing kits or expecting kits)

Firecloud: red she-cat with amber eyes (mother of Dapplefoot's kit(s): Clawkit; molted tom with white paws, and speckal black fur making it look if he has claw marks on his face.)

Tallfur: gray she-cat with blue eyes (expecting Nightbreeze's kits)

Elders: (Warriors and queens now retired)

Redbush- red tabby tom with green eyes.

Nightbreeze: gray and white tabby tom with a black face and paws and amber eyes.

LightClan:

Leader:

Gardenstar: Toriteshell she-cat with beautiful green eyes.

Deputy:

Stonetail: Dark gray tom with yellow eyes.

Medicine Cat:

Molepelt: molted gray and white tom with blue eyes.

Warriors: (Toms and she-cats without kits)

Sunpetal: golden she-cat with amber eyes.

Brightstorm: Ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes and white nose.

Sparrowfang: blue-gray tom with white stripe running from his nose to his tail tip and green eyes. Apprentice: Longpaw

Flowerstream: beautiful silver she-cat with green eyes and black paws.

Graystorm: Darker gray she-cat with green eyes.

Darkfoot: Black and gray she-cat with amber eyes.

Longfang: Pale gray tom with green eyes and a battle scar on his muzzel.

Apprentices: (Kits who are six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Juniperpaw: cream colored she-kit with yellow eyes

Windpaw: spotted golden tom with amber eyes.

Queens: (She-cats nurseing kits or expecting kits)

Elders: (Warriors and queens now retired)

Tigerfoot: orange tom with white tabby markings and green eyes.

Oneclaw: long haired white tom, with a gray face and stripped tail and yellow eyes.

SkyClan:

Leader:

Poolstar: blue-gray she-cat with silver tabby markings and blue eyes.

Deputy:

Midnightclaw: Black tabby tom with green eyes and blue-gray paws.

Medicine Cat:

Lilyface: Golden she-cat with green eyes and white paws. Apprentice: Meadowflower: Pink she-cat with green eyes and red paws.

Warriors: (Toms and she-cats without kits)

Fuzzyfur: Fluffy black and white tom with green eyes. Apprentice: Willowpaw

Runningfoot: red tom with gray paws and green eyes.

Pebblestem: light gray she-cat with pink eyes.

Hopestream: pink she-cat with gray eyes. Apprentice: Grasspaw

Mudclaw: Dark brown tom with black tabby markings and amber eyes.

Graywing: Dark gray tom, with blue eyes and white paws.

Brokenclaw: white and gray tom with a broken claw on his right paw and green eyes.

Goursefang: molted tabby tom with amber eyes.

Pigeonflight: light sandy brown she-cat with blue eyes.

Apprentices: (Kits who are six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Grasspaw: Green and black tom with yellow eyes.

Willowpaw: Black and white tom with gray muzzel and green eyes.

Queens: (She-cats nurseing kits or expecting kits)

Brindleheart: Dark gray she-cat with white patched and yellow eyes. (Mother of Goursefang's kit(s): Brightkit; dark gray she-kit with toriteshell patches and beautiful green eyes, & Icekit; Silver and white she-kit with icey blue eyes and blue-gray paws.)

Elders: (Warriors and queens now retired)

Brownbelly: long haired dark brown tom with red eyes. (Oldest SkyClan cat)

Leafpetal: toriteshell she-cat with long front claws, and green eyes.

Shinepelt: Bright golden she-cat with brighter amber eyes.

Stormheart: Blue-gray she-cat with white under belly and blue eyes.

Cats Outside Of The Clans:

Shade: Black she-cat with red eyes. (rouge)

Death: Cream colored tom with red eyes and black paws. (rouge)

Blood: Red tom with amber eyes (rouge)

Rage: black and gray she-cat with yellow eyes. (Rouge)


	2. Chapter 2

Emberstar gazed up at the night sky, her eyes clouded with worry tonight was the night that SkyClan and CrystalClan were fighting over the tetorietty and she had such little faith that they would win without Swiftwing being around. Songflight was sitting in the clearing aiding Lionflight's wound to the head, nothing seemed to be going the way Emberstar wanted it too. Thing's seemed to have changed with the new clan living inside the forest, MoonClan lead by their leader Goldenstar. It had been about a season since the new clan moved in, and sadly, cat's from CrystalClan either retired or had joined StarClan this Leaf-bare. Ever since Jaggedtalon retired the clan seemed to be tired, and weaker. Emberstar agreed with many that maybe her father should have been leader instead of her. The nine lives given to the old tom would have given him strength, and more time within CrystalClan. "Emberstar. . . " Songflight mewed, the medicine cat padded next to her leader gazing at the stars, "You've also been worried." Songflight seemed to be calm, how could she tell Emberstar she was worried? The young leader turned to see Songflight gazing into the elder's den at her former mentor. Juniperwing. He truely was elderly, but retired to the elder's den intil he joined StarClan with his family, his beautiful mother Brindelpelt, and his father Hawktooth. Emberstar lifed her black tail to touch Songflight's shoulder, "You miss Juniperwing in the medicine den don't you Songflight?" The she-cat nodded closing her eyes, and then turning to enter the medicine den to prepare herbs and cobwebs for the returning injuried warriors.

Watching Mistystream limp heavily on her paws made her heart sink, Runningpelt and Blackfur were helping their mother to the medicine den, the light gray warrior's leg was compleatly ripped open. Who could have done that? She jumped from the rock and bounded over to where Mistystream lay and where Songflight was treating her, the medicine cat grasped light sandy fur from inbetween Mistystream's claws, that fur could only belong to the SkyClan warrior, Pegionflight. Emberstar growled, her mother didn't deserve to be injuried like that. Poolstar's warrior's were begining to become more blood thirsty in a battle. This was something she knew she would have to talk to Poolstar tomorrow night in the gathering, a loud yowl arose and Bluepaw apeared dragging his mentor's dead body into the clearing. No. . . Not Spottedfeather. . . Emberstar thought, her eyes began to form tears for her deputy, and her sister. SkyClan killed her kin! The leader growled, Fernleaf padded over to Emberstar mewing inside the leader's ear, "You have to chose a deputy now Emberstar, it's almost moon high!" The leader nodded sadly, then she turned jumping to the high rock the cats turned to face their leader, "I Emberstar, leader of CrystalClan name the new deputy infront of Spottedfeather's dead body hoping she smiles upon my choice," The she-cat looked around the clearing as if she was searching for the right warrior for the job as deputy, she knew her choice was perfect to say Jaggedtalon but, he was an elder. So instead she smiled upon one cat she knew could handel the role as a deputy, "Jaguarclaw will be our new deputy." The clan yowled happily, and Jaguarclaw sat silently as her clan-mates chanted her name into the night sky, after they stopped the she-cat stood to her paws, "I'm honored in becoming new deputy, and I will not let you, the clan, nor my former apprentice Spottedfeather down Emberstar." The she-cat then sat down once again as a nobel warrior would, her eyes fixed on her apprentice Twilightpaw.

"Onto better new's. Featherstorm's kit's have reached their sixth moon in being with us." Emberstar looked at the queen and nodded, Featherstorm and Cloudfoot nosed their kit's to the high rock. Patchkit was the most excited, the toriteshell and ginger tom bounded past his sister's, Hollykit a silver she-kit with purple eyes, & Speckalkit a white she-kit with toriteshell pathes on her head, and side, and dark yellow eyes. As the kit's sat at Emberstar's paw's the clan leader looked at Blackfur, "Blackfur you will mentor Speckalpaw. I hope you pass on what Darkfang's taught you to this young apprentice." Speckalpaw jumped from the high rock and the two touched noses, Blackfur deserved an apprentice the most of the whole clan, now she had to think of a mentor for Bluepaw, Patchpaw, and Hollypaw. She chose Darkfang to mentor Bluepaw, while Mistystream mentored Patchpaw, and Squirrelfang mentored Hollypaw. With the new apprentices moving into the apprentices den, and Featherstorm moving back into the warriors den it made Emberstar happy to see her clan growing and becoming stronger. It was going back to a better time when CrystalClan thrived from their land, and had plenty of warriors and apprentices to defend it. Yawning Emberstar dismissed her clan to their dens for a night of rest, for whoever wanted it she knew should watch Spottedfeather's body over night with those closest to the dead warrior.


	3. Chapter 3

The den was nice and cool, she knew that she could cool off inside it lifting her head the golden warrior looked outside the linch of the den. She could tell her mother was standing outside the den with her mate awaiting for her to come out. "Sandpool, Redfang." She mewed, the two entered the den at the sound of their name's. As they entered the den the golden she-cat stood to her paw's, "Goldenstar what will you do about SkyClan taking our prey once again?" Redfang hissed. He had every right to be angry, Juniperwing, Jaggedtalon, Twilightpaw, and Mistystream said they would end up in fights because of very good reasons and this was a super good reason. Her clan needed to eat as well as any other clan, the leader stood to her paws and padded from the dark den. She had to talk to the cat's of StarClan at the MoonPool tonight. "Sandpool, please come with me to the MoonPool I need answers." The medicine cat nodded and raced off to the medicine den gathering a few herbs for them, Goldenstar turned to look at her deputy, "Redfang. Watch over the camp tonight while were away. Go get Yellowclaw and Darkpaw. Their coming too." He nodded and raced off into the warriors den to get Yellowclaw, then raced to the apprentices den calling for Darkpaw.

Padding across the path to the MoonPool felt strange, a scent filled her nose and it did't take her two long to figure it out what Clan scent this was. LightClan. It was fine with the LightClan warrior's would allow them to pass through their tettoriey to get to the MoonPool. Passing the border between the clans, a small LightClan patrol raced over, growling at the intruders. The patrol was consisted of, the LightClan deputy, Stonetail, Brightstorm, Longpaw, and Graystorm. Stonetail growled, but didn't tell his patrol any order to attack."Goldenstar, this is a suprise, is there anything you needed?" The deputy's voice was calm, he seemed to be the least hostial of the LightClan warriors. "Stonetail, I must get to the MoonPool. Let us pass please." The golden warrior mewed lightly. He nodded and escorted them the the edge of their tettoriety. With a swift flick of his tail, the LightClan deputy lead the cats back to his camp, he turned to gaze over his shoulder, "I'll be back personally to escort you to you're tettoritey!" There was a playful mew in his tone, and Goldenstar knew he was a friend. No the enemy to her, that is. . . Not at the moment. She remembered once in her training with Mistystream and Jaggedtalon how they explained that all clans were linked by StarClan. Probally even MoonClan had warrior anestors in the stars. Tonight she would find out if MoonClan truely belonged within the forest with the other clans. The image of the training filled her mind, it was only three days ago when the CrystalClan warriors returned home.

Mistystream: Kit, you've seemed to have grown up a bit.

Kit: Oh. . . Uh-Um thank you Mistystream.

Mistystream: You should recieve you're leader name. Kit you have StarClan warrior ansestors watching over you. Trust them.

Kit: But Mistystream, why does StarClan have anything to do with all the clans?

Jaggedtalon *Walks up* StarClan links all the clans together, without StarClan the clans would have killed each other season's ago. Before Shade even was living.

Kit: Really, I understand now.

Jaggedtalon: Good, youg one.


	4. Chapter 4

The night sky seemed to be glittering with the star's of StarClan, another restless night for the young warrior. Nothing seemed to make her sleep, something was wrong within her clan she could feel it in her paws. What could be wrong within CrystalClan? She thought. Trying to read the star's as a medicine cat would she found herself lost in thought's from the past when she was only known as Emberkit. Jaggedtalon said she needed to lose her attitude as an apprentice, and as a kit. Maybe becoming a warrior, then leader and the destiny StarClan lay for her changed her whole attitude. The stars looked beautiful tonight, the young she-cat could tell her warrior ansestors were proud, not just of her, and of CrystalClan. But. Proud of every clan, and all the cats who'm lived in the beautiful forest. _What could be wrong?_ Emberstar thought, shaking her head the dark she-cat jumped from the high rock, and into the leaders den. Another night, alone inside her den, no cat to acompany her with their warm fur, or their breathe so close to her own.

During the warm morning Emberstar just awaited any type of news her deputy, Jaguarclaw would report as soon as she returned from her patrol. The warrior gazed at her warrior Blackfur, her brother seemed to have an injuried shoulder, he limped heavily amoung the ground, she remembered why his shoulder was injuried in the first place. It had been the battle with SkyClan, and a warrior had pinned him to the ground ripping his shoulder apart. "Blackfur." She called to her brother, the tom nodded padding over to his clan leader, he dipped his head in respect to her, "Yes Emberstar?" The black she-cat looked at her brother with her near red eyes, Blackfur could tell she was serious, but about what?

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather benieth the high rock for a clan meeting." Emberstar's warriors raced from their dens, they hadn't heard her call a clan meeting for a long time, probally within a moon, ago. Blackfur's friend, an elderly black tom with amber eyes, Darkfang was retireing today, it was sad to have him go into retirement, this was Silverstar's kin, not to metion Mistystream's kin aswell. But, he had come over to her after the chat with Blackfur to take it easy on his patrols, Darkfang had said he wished to retire this day, he had served his clan well, and he had nothing more to give. He was to elderly to train a young, hyper apprentice, maybe this had been for the best after all. The tom would be able to rest, and not worry about fighting, or training young apprentices, shaking her head clear of her thoughts Emberstar continued, "Darkfang come here please." The dark warrior padded up to the base of the high rock, he was skinnier now, and you could see his bones under his sleek pelt. "Darkfang, is it your wish to give up the name of a warrior and go to join the elders?"

Darkfangs mew sounded cracky, the once strong tone in his voice had faded after the many seasons he had been a warrior of CrystalClan, "It is." he responded.

Emberstars eyes closed, "Your clan honors you and all the service you have given us, I call upon StarClan to give you many seasons of rest." She rested her tail on the tom's shoulder, Darkfang slowly padded over to join the elders, his new denmates were awaiting him. With this change, Emberstar wondered how the clan would go on without the strength of Darkfang, he had been a nobel warrior. Now he was an elder.

**To Be Continued. . . **


End file.
